A Chat With The Enemy
by WerewolfDoctor
Summary: Rogue talks to Magneto and sets a few things straight


Magneto's escape had, of course, been inevitable but that hadn't stopped the groans from the X-Men when the news had been announced. Then they started suiting up because a confrontation with Magneto was now also inevitable.

*

Rogue stared at Magneto. She had taken a long time going through all of Magneto's memories in an attempt to sort out her now slightly over crowded brain. It had helped and it had also led to an, at the time, unwanted understanding of Magneto. He was just a man who had been persecuted once and was terrified it was going to happen again. It was an odd balance, hating him for trying to kill her and understanding why he did it.

She was listening to his endless spiel, trying to keep him distracted whilst the rest of the X-Men tried to destroy whatever deadly machine he had come up with this time. It was a dangerous plan, a split second decision which had been taken on the spot, but they couldn't risk Magneto showing up. Rogue had volunteered because having him in her head gave her a distinct advantage over him and Scott and Logan were essential when attempting to destroy big ass scary machines that could fight back. She realised she was dangerously close to zoning out when some of his words actually caught her attention.

"They call us mistakes when in fact we are the next step in evolution. A new and improved form of humanity,"

"A master race?" she spoke the words so quietly she wasn't sure he had actually heard them until he froze because they both knew what she was referring to, because they both had his memories, his greatest fear.

Magneto could hardly get his words out because he was shaking with rage, "I am trying to save us you pathetic little child and you accuse me of that," he spat. His voice was cold with hate and she forced herself not to shiver with fear.

"You are starting a war," Rogue countered, "a war in which your aim is to destroy those you feel are inferior to you. Can't you see you have become the very thing you hate the most? You're so scared of being persecuted again that you, in turn, persecute those who might." Magneto remained silent and she continued. "You were right. There is no land of liberty, no perfect world. It doesn't mean we can't try."

Magneto gave a bitter, twisted smile, "All you need is love? I'm afraid my little flower child the Beatles were wrong. The Nazis were only stopped because people fought against them. Used whatever force necessary to stop them. I've heard your arguments before child, and from one much more skilled in a debate than you."

"I know," she replied, "I remember. Eric. But I have one infinite advantage over the Professor; I have your memories, your hope and fears. I know the pain of a small boy who was torn from his parents and who could never let go of his hate because it was the only way he could survive. I know how he hated the Nazis because of what they did to him. I know he hated his parents because they weren't strong enough to survive. I know he hates America because it wasn't the land of liberty it promised to be. I know he hates, and loves, Charles because of his ability to love, forgive and understand. I know he hates himself because he can't stop himself from hating."

"You had no right to look,"

"You were the one who touched me," Rogue replied, instantly angered, "I had no choice. Your memories flooded me."

Magneto eyed Rogue evenly, "You have me there child, but you cannot change me. Even your Professor has given up on that,"

Rogue gave a small smile and said with complete confidence, "If he had, why would he still call you 'old friend'. The Professor never gives up on anyone. That's his greatest strength and his greatest weakness."

Before Magneto had a chance to reply there was a distant explosion and Rogue started moving, "That's my cue," she told Magneto and before he had a chance to react she flew straight through the metal wall to the waiting Jet.

Magneto watched her go. He had known she must have been sent as a distraction but instead of disposing of her a moving to protect his machine he had given himself the pleasure of studying her. Rogue had always fascinated him."Charles has trained you well child. Taught you well. Taught you things he could never teach me." Magneto felt for the magnetic current in the Jet and let it absorb him. He knew every inch of the Jet, knew every control. He could feel the feral's adamantium arm wrap protectively around Rogue and he could feel the metal tags that always hung round her neck.

And he let it fly away.


End file.
